


南韩第一omega   特别篇

by Ning02



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ning02/pseuds/Ning02
Summary: 道具预警脏！
Kudos: 23





	南韩第一omega   特别篇

**Author's Note:**

> 道具预警  
> 脏！

被二次标记会痛不欲生，这是所有人的共识。可打那一晚以后，徐文祖闭门不出，放在往日还算正常，可搁到现在哪有刚标记了就享用一次的，就冲着那张脸也该恨不得夜夜笙歌。

一天两天过去也就忍了，可散发着浓郁信息素的omega对长时间禁欲的alpha来说意味着——疯狂。

不要命的疯狂。

尤其是，这个小东西的主人好像只喜欢破个雏，接下来就再无兴趣了。

第一个吃螃蟹的人是尹宗佑的室友。

他当然要回到那个一直腐朽也终将腐朽下去的牢房，在仅有的空间里和三个alpha共度晨晨宵宵，比徐文祖的屋子小太多了。

被肏得太狠，身上的每一处仿佛都被揉捏撕裂过。

他是抱着必死的心，可徐文祖没杀他，在问过他那句话以后让他披着残破不堪的衣服出去，而后几天再无音讯。

别人可能不敢妄动，但尹宗佑知道，他在养伤。

所以他借着便利逃了两天的训练和劳作，除却吃饭始终躺在床铺里修养。

直到第七天的夜里，这个临时标记马上就要掉了，他躺在床上被人掀开被子，淫邪嘴脸出现在他眼前，他开始怀念徐文祖那张最起码很英俊的脸。

应该会有一场大战的，可他没力气，他太累了，他真的不明白徐文祖在想什么，正如他也不知道自己在坚持着什么一样。

三个男人一定是商量好了轮番上他，所以那两个现在才能淡定旁观，看着那一张张或粗糙或油腻的面孔，尹宗佑胃里开始翻腾起来，排山倒海地恶心。

总不会是怀孕了，毕竟对方都没射进他的生殖腔。

室友起初动作谨慎，徐文祖余威犹在，他不敢太过放肆，尹宗佑没有反击，任那双肥腻的手在自己身上游走，看对方猥琐地呼吸着他信息素的味道。

没人来管他。

当他的裤子被扒掉一半，对方的臭嘴想要往他脸上挨，口中还念叨着美人我会让你欲仙欲死。

太恶心了，尹宗佑没忍住推开因为他一直逆来顺受而没设防的人，单手盛着床沿干呕。

没人来管他。

这时候尹宗佑才意识到，他是期待着的，即便之前那场性事是对方蓄意安排的强奸，可他期待着在这种情况下徐文祖会像上次一样来救他。

一周了，伤口该恢复的差不多了吧。

被推开的室友面露凶光，连带着其他两个室友一起，不善地盯着他，用极尽下流的言语侮辱他，带着你合该被老子压的态度给了他一巴掌。

比徐文祖差多了，一点儿也不疼。

尹宗佑垂头捂着自己被打的那半张脸，对方骂骂咧咧脱了裤子，露出丑陋的屌，对着他，他笑了笑，一脚蹬在对方的屌上，听他悲哀的嘶鸣。

另外两个人从床铺上蹦下来，尹宗佑身手却更快，像个弹簧扯起外套围在腰上，挡住被扒掉裤子以后裸露出来的大腿，然后推开门跑出去。

狱警第一时间看到了这边的动向，举着警棍想要过来，忽然想到了在最里面还缠着绷带的徐文祖，脚步开始踟蹰。

他带着徐文祖给予他最后的气味跑到走廊里，一群人迟疑着然后扑过来。

走廊里喧嚣不绝，就算是个聋子也能听到，可最里面的那扇门始终没开。

这种半默许的姿态刺激了一群野兽的欲望，徐文祖在无尽的地狱之手下躲避着。

没办法了，他没办法。监狱比地狱更恶，徐文祖再一次教会了他要屈服于生活。

他只能奔向失乐园。

当他手扣响那扇门的时候，人群像被按下了暂停键，滑稽又悲哀的定格在原地，等待着宣判。

狂欢还是败兴。

尹宗佑等了十秒，所有人都等了十秒，然后他们开始狂笑，绿着眼睛奔向肥肉，涎水飞溅。

［门没锁。］

尹宗佑推开门走进去，又成了献祭的羔羊。

只不过这一次他是自愿的。

———

只床头亮着一盏台灯，尹宗佑在昏暗灯光下打量着四周，这屋里多了个展柜，只有一个格子，摆放着那把水果刀，血迹干涸凝固在刀尖上。

徐文祖赤裸着上身，绷带绕过腋下缠了小半个身子。

空气里红酒的味道比做爱那天还浓烈，他受伤了，自然不会浪费精力去管束自己蛮横的信息素。

尹宗佑第一次看到了徐文祖的床，他才想到他甚至没有上过徐文祖的床，一场情事甚至只是在那个木桌旁的墙上结束的，他什么都不是。

徐文祖对他的来访并不惊讶。

他似乎瘦了点，本就深邃的轮廓如刀削斧凿，靠在床上望着他的眼神就更让人看不真切。

尹宗佑又坏掉了，他在徐文祖的信息素里开始流水了，洇湿了他包裹自己下体的外套。

被标记自己的alpha信息素刺激到发情，多正常的一件事情啊。

可尹宗佑是人生中第一次感受到，原来被标记之后，就这么轻易的，这么轻易的在闻到他的味道时就开始湿屁股。

索性把外套解下来碰到地上，然后手指扒着自己内裤边缘一点一点把内裤踩在脚底下。

他一直看着徐文祖，想要在对方眼睛里看到如外边那群人眼睛里同样的渴望。

可是没有，徐文祖只是安静地看着他把自己剥光。

身上的伤痕大多都退了下去，徐文祖房间位置好，月亮在窗子外探头，不吝惜投下银光，渡在尹宗佑身上，给阿尔忒弥斯披上神装。

他赤身裸体走到床边，换来的只是一个挑眉:“抑制剂在床下蓝色箱子里。”

“或者亲爱的是想选我？”  
“如你所见，我没办法抱你。”徐文祖耸肩，从床上做起来，腿搭在床沿，然后倾身亲吻尹宗佑胯骨边缘:“真美。”

“徐文祖，我输了。”原本洁白如玉的身体开始发粉，蒸着到脸上，沱成晕，为他上妆。

半跪在地面上，他凝视着徐文祖的嘴唇，然后伸手替徐文祖脱掉裤子，脱掉内裤。

他湿的更厉害了，汁液顺着臀缝淌到腿根上，黏黏答答的实在不舒服。

“我没办法抱你，亲爱的。”徐文祖看着尹宗佑做完这些，悠悠叹了口气，拍拍床:“上来，别跪在地上。”

尹宗佑蓦然抬眼，对上那双永远从容的眸，毫不掩饰自己的震惊，忽然觉得面颊发凉。

徐文祖伸手替他擦掉眼泪:“哭什么呢？亲爱的。”

尹宗佑跪坐在徐文祖腿间，低下头，含住对方勃起的阴茎，他好像在发情的时候永远炙热滚烫，舌尖舔在徐文祖龟头上的时候，他第一次感受到这个男人在肏他这件事上的享受，虽然是嘴巴。

徐文祖手指抓紧床单，从喉咙里低逸出一声轻吟。

尹宗佑抬眼看他，莫名觉得自己得胜，带了几分邀功的神色，舌尖顶在马眼处打转，很快地徐文祖马眼里分泌出了发咸的液体，被尹宗佑照单全全收，混着唾液全部吞进嘴巴。

比花瓣还要娇嫩的唇贴着他的阴茎吮吸，看着尹宗佑主动做舔自己几把这种事情远比在对方发情时候用几把使劲插他更让徐文祖享受。

与此同时，他穴心里开始发痒，忍不住将自己后穴贴在床单上，在吞吐徐文祖几把的同时磨蹭在床单上。

“嗯…亲爱的弄脏床单了呢。”

徐文祖按住尹宗佑的头，龟头顶在他喉头上，尹宗佑真是个宝贝，仔细收着牙齿，软滑的舌头乖乖贴在几把上频率从快到慢的震动着。

“唔，亲爱的。”  
“你这本事是从哪儿学的呢？”徐文祖带着在情事里缠绵的尾音，用力挺动腰腹几近插到尹宗佑喉管里。

“咳咳！”喉咙受到异物冲击应激的猛烈咳嗽，尹宗佑吐出整根几把，却没抬脸，任由这粗长的沾满他唾液的阴茎抽打在他脸颊上。

他咳嗽出的小气团惹得徐文祖腿根发痒，几把无意识抽动两下，在美人脸颊作画。

“唔啊。”

还在咳嗽的人猛烈颤了一下，徐文祖三根手指并入插进他穴里，进去后指尖向外扩撑着他的肠壁磨蹭。

还不等他爽到就猛地抽出去，他听到拆包装的声音，想要抬头却被大手按住，只能贴着徐文祖的腿根。

他用脸蹭了蹭他的几把。

“唔…宝贝真棒。”徐文祖这句宝贝似乎是真心说出来的，尹宗佑有着强烈的直觉。

！ ！ ！

尹宗佑只觉覆在头上的手挪开，他猛地抬头盯徐文祖，眼眶里有被剧烈刺激激出来的生理性泪水。

在他穴里狂欢跳动着的是一个尺寸巨大的跳蛋，频率被徐文祖调成最快整个塞进尹宗佑的屁股。

半边身子被跳蛋干得发麻，频率快到人类难以承受，那东西又不能完全代替几把插他，只能不息不倦地在他穴中浅层跳动，又痒又麻。

“呜呜…”尹宗佑祈求的呜咽，像走投无路的幼兽，他不明白明明徐文祖喜欢这样，为什么忽然这样糟践他。

“徐文祖…”他小声唤他，“文祖呜…”

“亲爱的是怎么学会这样取悦别人的呢？”徐文祖扯着尹宗佑的胳膊将他拽到同自己面对面，他觉得徐文祖眼神里的情绪太好辨认了。

穴里的跳蛋似乎滑动的更深，碾压着尹宗佑的神经。

他觉得自己被玩儿坏了，太放荡像个妓一样。

“你在生气。”尹宗佑咬住下唇，将稀碎呜咽含住，勉强从快被弄昏的混沌里抽身，泪珠沾在他睫毛上:“你在吃醋吗？徐…徐文…祖。”

说完这句话他竟然扯住了个破碎的笑容，像被打碎的完美画卷:“你在吃醋吧。”

“亲爱的弄脏床单，当然要堵住。”

“我不行了徐文祖，我…我…只对你认输过。”

跳蛋被徐文祖从尹宗佑后穴里拔出来，在欲水里抽身发出‘啵’的一声。

尹宗佑瞬间瘫软下去，浑身汗水趴在尹宗佑腹部，整个人像从水里捞出来的一样。

天皇开恩，泽被人间，魔鬼怎么会开恩呢？

还沾着汁水的跳蛋被调成最小档，挤开臀肉重新被放进巢中。

“帮我口亲爱的。”徐文祖抚摸着尹宗佑的发丝，温柔开口。

他口腔酸的厉害，刚刚又被玩具弄得差点失禁，可还是趴到了徐文祖两腿之间。

跳蛋如今的力度无疑是隔靴搔痒，只会勾起尹宗佑更强烈的欲求不满，他挑起眼角，大胆开口:“我难道没有嘴好肏吗？”

虽然这样说着，却缓缓吃下阴茎，盯着徐文祖的眼睛吞吞吐吐。

徐文祖指了指被缠得解释的左半身，那意思似乎是你咎由自取。

尹宗佑笑笑，挖出穴里的跳蛋扔在地上，任它嗡嗡作响，然后蹲坐起来，汁水给穴口涂了霖霖的光，他握住尹宗佑的几把，专注认真的低头找到穴口，然后小口小口地把整个几把吃掉。

一坐到底。

“哼…”徐文祖舒服的呻吟，始终清明的目光逐渐朦胧，尹宗佑骑在徐文祖腰上耸动臀部，下边那张嘴贪得无厌的揪住这根救赎不放。

“它比那东西好吃多了。”尹宗佑虚压在徐文祖身上，贴着他耳边呢喃。

徐文祖掐着他肉感丰腴的腿根揉捏，在他白皙皮肤上留下自己的掌印，尹宗佑大胆地在徐文祖锁骨处狠狠咬了一口，看徐文祖痛的眉头微蹙。

“我要射了亲爱的。”徐文祖贴心提示着努力加快频率的小豹子。

小豹子拱起脊背:“如果你愿意的话，永久标记我吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 老徐吃醋，但是老徐不说，用力肏就完了。


End file.
